Steve's Adventure
by TheIcarusWriter234
Summary: In a world of the unknown... Mojang Co. tries to colonize it; Test Subjects must fight and build for their lives and fight off multiple groups of Hostiles. With Test Subject ST37's (Steve) life in Jeb's and Notch's hand... He must travel the land and survive. Fighting the Enders, the Undead, and the Beasts... And survive Jeb's boredom.
1. Prologue

Steve's Adventure;

Prologue

-Mojang's Lab-

"Damnit… Our research is getting nowhere!" Jeb; leader of the Minecraft Project after Notch passed it on to him was struggling to move Mojang's research forward… To colonize a new land… The all-mighty Notch walked into the room;

"How's the project going?"

"Horrible… We ran out of test subjects… They all had weak wills…" In order to send the subjects into the unknown; they must overcome the trip there… Many give up. Notch rubbed his no longer there beard…

"Hm… What about Subject ST37?" Jeb glared at his boss,

"I'm sorry; who?" Notch led him to the room where they keep test subjects. He cleaned the glass on one of them. A man in his 20's appeared: he had black hair, a stubble of a beard, a blue-green shirt, blue pants, and grey shoes.

"Test Subject ST37…" Jeb was rubbing his chin, it was near impossible to keep track of all of their test subjects… He forgot all about ST37. He looked up at Notch and gave an rather evil smile.

"You think he'll survive the trip?"

"I KNOW he will," Jeb gave a mad scientist laugh,

"THEN LET'S DO IT!"

**3 Hours Later…**

"Teleporter… Ready! ST37… Ready!" Jeb was sitting in a chair in the control room; where he would monitor ST37 for his entire adventure. Jeb put his hand on a dial and cranked it to "100%"

"Teleporter at max power!" He typed in ST37's Chamber Number;

"ST37 is awakening!" He opened a box and slammed the big red button.

"TELEPORTING NOW!" A map showing ST37's outline came up; it filled up with red…

"Let's hope this works… 10%, 20%, 30%!" Jeb folded his hand and grinned as the bar filled up slowly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's working!" He threw his arms up into the air and laughed like a manic.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Agh… What the hell am I doing here? Why am I so cold… Wait; who am I? Crap; I can't remember anything!" I woke up in a cold pod; the first thing I saw was a man who had the name tag… "Notch; Founder of Mojang"

"Moja- OW!" I held my chest; I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. In front of me I saw a percentage. It said 70% and raising. Once it hit 90% everything around me became black but the number which was bright red.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" It hit a 100% and everything went black…

-Control Room-

Notch walked in with a worried look on his face and only asked one question;

"Did he live?" Jeb spun around in his chair and smiled.

"Yes; Test Subject ST37 had a will level of 23.4: while the minimum for teleportation is 10.0… He is such an interesting subject… I say he'll live to see… It." Jeb shuddered; the beast that killed many of their kind. The Ender Dragon; but they call the monster, "It".

"This is good; shall I join?" Jeb laughed,

"You are the one who made this; remember?" I sat down in the chair next to him and saw ST37 in the middle of the forest; laying there. Jeb put his hand on the lever;

"Wakey Wakey ST37; you won't help colonize this strange world if you sleep all of the time." Jeb pushed the lever and red lights began to flash on the white walls of the control center.

"Jeb; what the hell did you just do?" He smiled;

"Set the difficulty to 'Hard'; can't a mad scientist have some fun?" A world map pulled up and millions of red dots appeared on screen… While a single green dot is in the center of them… Notch slapped Jeb in the back of the head and he reverted it to 'Easy'.

"We need to test him; not murder him." Jeb got back up and held his notebook;

"Aww… No bloodshed? Whatever; he'll have to deal with the Hostiles later or sooner."

**This is the role of everyone. Steve; Hero, help colonize the world and defeat the threats in the world. Jeb; a mad scientist in this series who will occasionally mess with Steve even though he is supporting him. Notch; running the project and a skilled inventor… Often making new inventions to help Steve (Or hinder him when Jeb is bored). Hostiles; a group of monsters who want to destroy Steve. Divided into three clans (Undeads, Enders, and the Beasts)This is the story of Steve taking on Minecraft… Please review and I will see you later!**


	2. Construction

Steve's Adventure;

Construction

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I found myself at the edge of a forest and mountains only a short walk away; it was a cold morning. Wolves were running past me; killing the nearby sheep. I got up and collected their wool; I don't know why… It felt like a natural instinct; I then began punching trees for wood… Why am I doing these things?

"Don't ask… Do!" After a while; I got wood but after I collected it, it disappears… I then saw a watch on my left arm.

"That's strange; I didn't see it there before…" I tapped the watch and a holographic screen came up; there I saw the wood and wool I collected.

"Aw sweet!" I also sa grid in the upper-right corner. I dragged the wood there and filled all of the squares up; giving me a crafting-table.

"That's strange… How do I know to do and make all of these things…" I placed down the crafting-table and began crafting more things.

-Mojang's Lab-

"Ah! He's using his training well; I'm quite surprised that he remembered it after being frozen inside of that pod for who knows how long!" Jeb was smiling with the results ST37 (Steve) were showing, Notch was fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes, yes; we are all quite aware of that Jen." Jeb rubbed his beard,

"Oh please Markus… You know I go by Jeb!" He had a sarcastic look on his face,

"Then you call me Notch then." They turned their attention back to the screen,

"But still; I am surprised he found out about the Holo-tory that fast…" Notch was bored; he had inventor's block and that had really affected his mood… He created everything in this lab with his sweat, tears, and hard work by hand… The Teleporter, the Clone Pods, the Holo-tory. Jeb however… He wanted to study and test ST37 as much as he can,

"We still haven't tested his resistance and endurance yet… Should I?" Jeb put his hand on the Difficulty lever.

"No… Give him time…" Jeb sighed in defeat and sat back down in his chair;

"Fine by me," His glasses gave off a glare,

"… but you should know… I get bored very easily." Notch shuddered and they both watched ST37.

-In Minecraft-

(Steve's P.O.V.)

In the past minute or two I made pickaxes, a furnace, a door, and a bed. I dug my way into a mountain and made my base there… Outside; it looks like a door in a mountain, when you go inside… You see dirt and stone walls, a crafting table, a furnace, and a bed. I rubbed my stubble of a beard and smiled at my work.

"Shabby; but it will do." I closed the door and began making a mine; I swapped my wood pickaxe for a stone one. I swung my pick down and got stone from it; checking my "Inventory" every now and then. The stone number was going up quickly; I finally got enough to satisfy me… But I noticed that they began splitting once a stack hits 64. I walked out of the rather deep mine and lit it up with torches I had just made.

"Nothing like mining stone and punching trees to give you muscles…" I looked at my arms; they were only slightly buff but I barely got tired from mining. When I got out it was night; and the first thing I saw a a green creature… It was about my size and had a face that were pure black and no soul inside of it's eyes. It had four legs and no arms; it was silent until it came so close that I heard a "Ssssss…" noise. BOOM! It exploded and sent me back flying,

-Mojang's Lab-

"Let see how ST37 deals with these monsters… There will be bloodshed!" Jeb raised his pen furiously to make a point.

"And who's blood I might ask?"

"The Hostiles' blood; I am not sick to the core! Wanting to see my own kind die!" Notch gave a glared and Jeb laughed quietly.

"Hm… I am still baffled though…" Notch saw Jeb as mysterious, strange, and often making little to no sense of the actions that he does in the control center… He once gave the Hostiles' Test Subject WJ91's location and gave him a bloody death for what he said after doing that was;

_"In the name of science! I wanted to test his evasive skills and defensive skills!"_

"Why is that my psychotic friend? Not enough 'fun' for your genius brain?" He ignored the insult and answered,

"He forgot his monster training… Maybe he doesn't remember his training that well as I predicted… Oh well; his death not mine!" He sat down and drank some coffee.

**Jeb is supposed to be that crazy, often insane, and careless mad scientist in this fanfic while Notch is a calm and collected genius inventor… Making sure Jeb doesn't lose it… Jeb may not give a crap about Steve (In this fanfic) but will show care later and Notch will be more exciting later after he overcomes his inventor's block.**

"Glad you care about him…"

"Very funny Markus; I am dying laughing." The sarcastic Jeb opened his notebook and began to take notes on Steve's fighting style. Notch gave a smile and monitored ST37.

-Minecraft-

I pulled out a wood sword and stabbed a zombie looking version of me through the stomach. I kicked it and blocked the skeleton's archer's arrow. Spiders rained from the sky, and those green things are murderous as hell. I grabbed one of the arrow and threw it into the skeleton's eye socket… Making it shoot around randomly. Hitting everything around it. I prepared to attack again when the strangest thing happened. The skeleton hit the zombie; but it didn't do anything… But after shooting the spider and green thing **(I'm going to make Steve call it a creeper now because I'm getting bored calling it; the green thing)**; the two teamed up on the skeleton and the creeper blew up the remaining monsters.

"Well now I have the chance!" I thought to myself as I ran back to my home; I jumped into bed and fell asleep…

-Outside of Mojang's Lab-

"Well I'm going to turn in; be back by 4 AM at most Notch or you'll miss all of the good stuff." Jeb was talking to Notch as he was locking up the lab… He put the USB Key in and typed in the 9 digit code to lock the whole lab.

"Yeah; ST37 was really exciting… He shown amazing skills today." Minecraft was in another world almost and about 4 hours ahead of the real world. It is 9 PM here and mid-night in Minecraft.

"Hm… I have to admit; such an… Interesting specimen at the least." The lab was in total lockdown and Notch was saying goodnight to the employees at Mojang's Lab.

"Say Jen… What do you plan to do tomorrow to Steve?" Jeb had a confused look on his face,

"Steve… You mean ST37? Giving names to Test Subjects is highly illogical… When they die; it affects you more."

"Answer?" Jeb opened his notebook and showed his plans,

"I plan on studying him; but I'll lead him to the nearest water source to make a farm." Notch smiled,

"Well goodnight!" The CEO walked off and Jeb stood in the dark; with an near empty lab behind him,

"Hm… Steve has a nice ring and tone to it… Not to mention catchy…" Jeb walked to his home thinking about what Notch called ST37…

_In Steve's dreams…_

"Steve… Come to me…" I found myself in white nothingness; only to hear an disembodied voice talking to him…

"Come to me… SO I CAN EAT YOUR SOUL!" The floor below him began to crack and a giant black dragon erupted from the cracks. Its eyes were purple and soulless; and his teeth were stained with darkness.

"Never!" I took my wooden sword and ran towards it… But swatted me aside like a bug and I laid there on the floor; bloody and weak.

"Your soul is delicious… Too bad it is stained with the light!" It ate my soul and I woke up in the middle of the night to check if I was alive… I laid back down and shuddered in fear…

"Who is this beast… And why am I so terrified of it?"


	3. Rockets and Missiles

Steve's Adventure;

Rockets and Missiles

-Mojang's Lab-

"Dododododoooo!" Jeb seemed happy today; the mad scientist must have something planned…

"Jen… What did you do?" Notch was drinking some coffee because it was only 4 in the morning.

"I plan on guiding ST37 to a water source!" Notch rose an eyebrow,

"And…?"

"I plan on using a missile to do it." Everything just fell silent in the break room.

"YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Jeb laughed out loud and wiped a tear off of his eye;

"Oh my… You thought I was talking about the warhead… No; I am using a firework!" He pulled out a Minecraft firework and Notch was glaring at the insane fool,

"I am coming with you just in case…"

"Fine by me; oh yes… I forgot to tell you this; I added a… 'Defense' system to the control board to help ST37… So please do not touch anything if you don't want to airstrike him!" Notch tilted his head to the side,

_"I wonder what's going inside of that mind of his…"_

_ "Hm… Should I mess with ST37…" _

-Minecraft-

I woke up and the first thing I heard was the sound of fireworks; I went outside and I saw a light flying up into the air and exploded;

"Fireworks…" I haven't seen some since… Dang it, I can't remember a thing… I ran towards it and when I did I found a river there. I held my stomach and I realized I didn't eat anything yet… My eyes opened wide as I remembered something; something from long ago… I took out my wooden hoe **(Please no jokes about this)** and made farmland. I then began obtaining seeds and planting them; I took some bones I got last night from the skeletons I fought and turned it into bone meal…

"Strange… How do I know this stuff…" Steve went to get more wood as he thinks about his past…

-Mojang's Lab-

"Gotta go boom!" Jeb slammed a big white button in the control room and Notch heard a missile launch.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" Jeb pushed his glasses up and scribbled in his notebook.

"Launch a bone meal rocket…" Notch and Jeb watched as the rocket made out of bones hit the world and grew everything.

"Let's see how ST37 reacts…" The two of them watched the man in his twenties freak out and wander into the tall grass. Notch sighed in relief and slouched back into his chair,

"You imbecile; he's going to get suspicious…" Jeb smiled and his glasses gave off a glare,

"Look at his face!" Jeb quickly took the attention off of him,

-Minecraft-

"HOLY $H!T!" A giant missile just blew up next to Steve and everything just grew; suddenly the short grass became as tall as he is; it was mayhem. He took out his sword and slashed through the grass to his farm; a he got a few pieces of wheat and a ton of seeds.

"Well at least I got something from that nature nuke…" He planted them all and made a fairly large farm.

"Hm… Noon; I probably start mining… But where…" As he said that he remembered the mine he used yesterday,

"No way… Not after last light…" Steve switched out to his stone pickaxe and looked around for some holes in the ground. He spotted one and jumped in; he had a torch in one hand and a stone sword in another to fight off the creepers and zombies.

-Mojang's Lab-

Notch and Jeb were arguing if Jeb could launch Test Weapon #394, a weapon which can easily wipe out the hostiles and won't harm the environment. But has lethal effects on humans like Steve.

"Never Jeb! It's too unstable!"

"Well it could help ST37!"

"Yeah; if he doesn't get blown to pieces first!"

"But it only has a 20% chance of killing him!" Notch banged his head against the control board and a warning appeared on screen.

"WARNING! WARNING! ALL MISSILES IN DOCK 19 WILL BE LAUNCHED AT PROJECT MINECRAFT AREA!" Notch and Jeb stared at each other with fear; Notch went up and typed in the cancelation code.

"Canceling… Zero missiles stopped!" Jeb face palmed as he saw the actual Missiles already halfway to Minecraft;

"Don't tell me… They already were launched,"

"Yep,"

"… and how will Steve react?"

"… He'll probably get a heart attack if the missiles don't get him first," The two of them slouched back into their chairs,

-Minecraft-

Steve was just mining and he heard some explosions far off in the distance… On the other side of the mountains,

"What the… If it one of those bone missiles again them…" He collected all of the iron he mined and went up to the surface, he ran into a mob of zombies.

"Sorry zombies! Got no time for this!" He pulled out his stone sword and sliced right through them like butter. They fell easily and he grabbed their rotten flesh.

"Legs; don't fail me now!" He jumped back to the surface and it was sunset,

"Damn it; I have to go to sleep." Steve ran back to his mountain home and jumped out his bed after putting the iron in the furnace,

-Mojang's Lab-

"Whew! Thank god that Steve didn't check it yet…" Notch gave a devilish grin,

"What?"

"You called him Steve," Jeb pushed his glasses up and scoffed at his boss,

"He deserved it; he's the only on that lived this long yet!"

"Yeah right… What about … HIM…" Notch flinched saying that last word; "HIM" was a rouge Test Subject who was the only one to even come close to the Ender-Dragon… He met his _extremely hot_ end right before entering the stronghold. **(Yep; adding Herobrine… Don't worry; he won't show up until later and that is after Steve builds nether portal… HINT HINT for a later chapter!)**

"Well he could've came back… We could've revived him but his pride got the best of him!" Jeb snapped; they could bring Test Subjects back but they will lose their stuff but many give up after their first death… HB00 (Herobrine…) was one of them, it was pure silent in the control room…

-Steve's Dreams-

Steve was laying in his bed and woke up to the smell of dirt on his face,

"ARGH! I need to expand my house before pigs move in!" After he said that; he heard a pig at his front door.

"You know what; I'm taking a well deserved break tomorrow… If I'm stuck here I might as well make this more like a home." The dirt and stone walls were just horrific and Steve was getting sick of them,

**P.S; Next chapter is a humor/calm chapter… Things will pick up later and it might take a while to make because I have a big test coming up and I am writing another fanfic that will take a lot of my attention, so I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Home sweet home

**Steve's Adventure;**

**Chapter 3,**

**Home sweet home!**

It was early in the morning and Steve was out collecting wood to build his new house. Living in a side out the mountain is not exactly enjoyable,

"Finishing blow!" Steve pulled his left arm back and punched the tree at full strength, finishing getting all of the wood. He opened up his inventory and stared at the blue, holographic screen.

_"Hm… 2 stacks of wood should be good for now…" _Steve walked back to his house and opened the wood door… He quickly began replacing the floor and in a few minutes he had a new wooden floor, but the dirt and stone walls smell like crap. So he replaced those as well but realized that he had such a small living space,

"Pff… Why am I so picky?" He rose his iron axe and iron pickaxe while doing a sarcastic movement,

"And… I'm talking to myself, again." Steve gripped his axe and swung with such force that he took down an entire wall, he then quickly held up his pickaxe and swung it down with enough power that he could kill a creeper in a single hit. Sweating, Steve began to take it easy.

_"Chill out Steve; you aren't freakin' Hercules and last time I checked… Stone is not an enemy," _Steve stood there, mining…

**-Mojang's Lab-**

"Steve is such an interesting test subject… His power is only rivaled by HB00's (Herobrine) strength," Jeb studied Steve on the monitor in the white control room. Notch was sitting next to him with his laptop,

"Yeah yeah…" Notch was much too busy trying to find something to craft,

"Why Markus… Did I forget to tell you that I send our personal army after Steve?" Notch's eyes opened up wide and turned to Jeb in shocked. He gripped Jeb's shirt violently and glared at Jeb's devilish smirk,

"You didn't… YOU F***ING IDIOT!" The genius' eye was twitching rapidly and Jeb gave out his trademark mad/crazy laugh,

"I was kidding… If I wanted to kill him, I would just launch a missile or us our space laser... Like this!" Jeb slammed down on the big, glowing red button that said, "DANGER!" on it,

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Notch threaten Jeb as red lights flashed in the control room,

"Oh will you?" Notch let go of Jeb as he watched in terror as he saw a giant space laser hit the world and blew everything up… Luckly it hit a desert on the other side of the world, Notch sighed as he turned back to his insane scientist.

"You are so careless and have no respect on other people's emotions…" Jeb gave a happy smile and slowly slide back into his chair,

"Aw… You're too kind Markus!" Notch slammed his forehead against the white, reenforced steel wall.

**-Minecraft-**

"Hm? I swore I heard something…" Steve poked his head outside after he heard a big explosion,

"Whatever… My house is done now! … And I'm talking to myself again…" Steve gave a face-palm and took in the beauty of his newly built home. **(Skip this part if you don't like long details) **Outside you'll see a wooden square on the side of the mountain with two windows on both side of the door, walking inside you are welcomed by an oakwood floor and a well lighted entryway. If you take the door to the right; you'll go into the bedroom with a single chest, a bed and wood walls (Which is the entire house's wall). Going to the right you'll go into the kitchen with 4 furnaces and a couple of chests with food and cooking related items in them like wheat, coal, seeds, meats. While going to the basement you'll find that the floor and wall is made out of cobblestone, it is filled with chests; also including a single furnace and crafting table. Outside you'll find a rather flat land with a medium sized farm on it and a forest if you keep going east… Mountains to the west, water (Oceans, lakes, and rivers) to the south, and mining land to the north.

Steve went to the forest with it only being midday so far and began collecting wood… But little that he know that he would be in for a lot more…

**-Mojang's Lab-**

"Jeb… What should I build? I'm having serious inventor's block and the public wants new items…" The mad scientist shrugged but had an amazing idea,

"How about making a video game after this?" Notch rose an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Think about this… This would make an extremely addictive video game and they would play as Steve!" Notch rubbed his chin, which was growing a stubble again.

"Actually… That's pretty smart Jen; I'm glad that you didn't let your insanity get the best of you." Jeb twitched as Notch said that,

"DEATH LASER! At 12 o' clock!" He took cover as a housefly flew above his head,

"… Maybe I should get more sleep…" Jeb had bags under his eyes and fell asleep in his chair. Notch sighed and rubbed his temples.

_"Why in god's sake did I hire you in the first place…"_

**-In the forest-**

"..." Steve stood quietly as he encountered a pack of wolves, his brain instantly became an encyclopedia. _"Wolves come in packs and if aggravated… All wolves will come and attack the attacker so under all circumstances, do not attack wolves! They are incredibly strong and without proper gear you'll die in seconds. But they can be tamed with bones,"_

"Come here… I don't bite…" Steve held out a skeleton bone and a single wolf came forward. It was young, strong, and had a cold look on its face. It gnawed the bone and instantly bowed to Steve's leg,

"I'll name you Red," Steve put a red collar around the dog's neck and it wagged its tail happily,

"Come on, let's go home!" They walked home and looked at the beautiful sunset as it sets on the horizon. Walking inside, Steve jumped into my bed and Red made himself comfy in the corner of the room.

"Good night," It whimpered happily as the two fell asleep,

**-Mojang's Lab-**

In the deepest parts of Mojang's Lab… Locked down with the best of the best guarding it; a man of pure power lays in a frozen chamber. Never to be released under any circumstances. But he was innocent, only to be locked up because Notch and Jeb feared his power. With fear that the man would end the world as we know it… But that man had a warm heart, regardless of how long he'd remained frozen.

_"T-The w-world w-will once a-again k-k-know the n-name… H-Herobine…" _The man managed to form a smiled even though he was unable to move,

_"So St-Steve's h-his n-n-name… Well Steve, prepare yourself." _The man's white and soul-less eyes were staring at his frozen arm and watched as he could slightly move his fingers about half a millimeter. Herobrine chuckled softly for the chamber had frozen his vocal cords.

_"Well… It won't be long before I thaw out, I want to see what this guy can do…" _Herobrine ease dropped through the vent as he listened to Notch and Jeb talk,

**-End Chapter 3-**


End file.
